microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
New rating system
Here is a new rating system that will be used for the videos on this wiki. Videos allowed on this wiki are given a standard rating, or 0 (only used if it is not reviewed). Anything else is given the X or R ratings and cannot be used (X) or can only be used for specific pages ®. Since anyone younger than thirteen has no business even being on Wikia, the ratings for under 13s are rarely used. This system has been released into the public domain, so anyone can self-apply it to the videos used on this wiki. Standard ratings These come in two categories: Advisory categories These have no restriction. * G: General audiences (rarely used). * PG: Parental guidance suggested between 8 and 10 years old. * M: Parental guidance recommended between 8 and 10 years old. * 13: Unsuitable for those under 13. * 15: Unsuitable for those under 15. Restricted categories Access to these videos should be locked by a confirmation. * M15: Under 15s must be accompanied by an adult. * R15: Ages 15 and up only. * M17: Under 17s must be accompanied by an adult. * R17: Ages 17 and up only. * R18: Ages 18 and up only. Used for flagged videos. ** You must sign up to view these videos. Other ratings Restricted * R: Prohibited from viewing on a page, unless it is an exception listed in the bad image list. Anything with this rating is on this list. If this is added to another page, anyone who added it shall face: ** First time: 1 week block ** Second time: 1 month block ** Third time: 1 year block ** Fourth time: Permanent ban. * X: Prohibited from viewing on any page. Images in the bad image list belong here. Anything with this rating belongs in the bad image list. ** Anyone who adds one to a page shall face: *** First time: 1 year block *** Second time: 5 year block *** Third time: Permanent ban ** Any user who adds R- or X-rated content to another wiki shall face an instant permanent ban from that wiki. IF YOU ADD 5 OF THESE, YOUR USER NAME, IP ADDRESS, OR IP ADDRESS RANGE WILL BE GLOBALLY BANNED FROM WIKIA. Miscellaneous * 0: No rating. This is used only in those cases where the content has not been reviewed. ** After the content has been reviewed by a user, it will be given another rating. * Sometimes, other ratings may be applied if the user who rates the videos feels that it does not meet the criteria for a given rating (for example, too high impact for M, but too low for 13). In this case, the rating will be added to the list. Consumer advice There are 4 main and 7 secondary content descriptors, acceptable in all but the G rating. They may be applied with a rating's context. Up to five content descriptors can be applied at once, and if the count would otherwise exceed five, only the main descriptor (if applicable) is used. Main content descriptors * D: Suggestive dialogue. This usually means that it talks about sex. ** R18 is a special case. It generally applies its D descriptor with S. * L: Strong or coarse language. Most of the language is well within the boundaries of a 15 rating. * S: Sexual content. * V: Any type of violence. Secondary content descriptors * A: Adult themes. Usually means content not covered by any other descriptor. * F: Flashing lights. * H: Horror scenes. This indicates certain types of violence not already covered by the V descriptor that may be emotionally damaging (like a horror movie). * I: Imitable behavior. Most of these are well within the boundaries of an I descriptor. * P: Paranormal scenes: Indicates certain types of horror not already covered by the H descriptor, like ghosts. * R: Rude/mean behavior. These include insults not already covered by the L descriptor. * U: Drug use. * Sometimes other content descriptors may be applied if the user who rates them feels that it didn't fit into any other category. In this case they will be added to the list of descriptors See also /Rules: more rules about this system